BW040: Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Can You Name All the Pokémon? BW |songs =Black & White (song) Black & White |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Luke, Jessie, James |michars =Movie Characters, Citizens |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Luke's Zorua, Luke's Golett (debut), Leavanny, Team Rocket's Meowth, James' Yamask, Jessie's Woobat, Cilan's Pansage, Golurk, Escavalier, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Tranquill, Ash's Snivy, Ash's Swadloon, Iris' Emolga |major =Ash and Co. meet Luke. |guest =Luke}} is the 40th episode of Pokémon: Black & White. Synopsis With Nimbasa City drawing closer, Ash and co. check out an ad for the Wonder Launcher and right in front of their eyes was the girl from the ad. However, they find that the girl that was in front of them was actually Zorua, the mischievous, shape-shifting Tricky Fox Pokémon. They also meet its trainer, a young boy named Luke and his Golett. Luke explained that while working on a movie, Zorua got all moody and ran off. Later Ash and co. decide to help Luke by becoming actors in the film so that Zorua will only have one role. Will the movie be a big hit? And will Ash and co. get a new traveling companion? Episode Plot Suddenly, a movie appears on a screen, featuring two trainers using Escavalier and a Golurk. The heroes arrive and watch it, making Cilan very excited. The heroes admit they love movies. Suddenly, the actress of the Wonder Launcher movie appears and transforms into Iris and into a Zorua. A boy runs towards them, wanting Zorua back. Zorua transforms into Pikachu, so the boy mistakes Ash's Pikachu to be his Zorua and gets electrocuted. Zorua transforms into Axew, so the boy searches through Iris's hair, much to the annoyance of the latter. The boy uses the Poké Ball to call Zorua back, but the latter uses Shadow Ball instead. The boy tells his Zorua, who is female is the lead actress in his movie. The boy is Luke, who aims to make a new movie. He tells Zorua is the actress, for she can change into many characters and Pokémon. However, when he was making a scene, he asked her to transform into a knight and a pirate, but Zorua kept changing into a princess before running away. As the heroes try to find Zorua, Team Rocket spies nearby, planning on taking Zorua. They come to the theater, where Luke was watching movies. He also saw there was always the lead actress watching the movie. When he came down, he encountered Zorua, who agreed to act in his movies. Suddenly, an old man comes, so Luke introduces the heroes to Mr. Matthews, the manager, who reports Zorua is inside. The heroes come inside and see a princess. Luke tells Zorua plays as the Princess, the main character in his movie. Zorua is angry, so Cilan believes she wants to play only the role of the Princess. Luke does not know how can he make a movie with one character, so Cilan proposes he, Ash and Iris can participate in the movie. Luke is pleased and sends Leavanny, who goes to make costumes, while he goes to make a script. After everyone made costumes, gear and set, they go to sleep. Later, Luke tells the heroes the plot. The pirate Captain Cilan has stolen Princess Yuria, who holds the secret of the kingdom's treasure. The Pokémon Knight Sir Ash has to seek the Dragon Master Iris, who gives him advice after a battle. In the final scene, the Knight defeats the Captain and rescues the Princess. Ash is pleased he is the main character, but Iris is against that, saying that the main character is the Princess. She thinks it is bad that Cilan plays the role of the antagonist, though Cilan replies he is vital to the plot and gives the movie some depth. Later, they arrive to the set, where the movie can be documented. The Pokémon Knight demands from the Captain to hand over the Princess. Luke stops, as Ash is too nervous. Cilan tells Ash to become one with the character he is playing, but Ash does not know what he is talking about. Luke explains to give all what he has to offer. They repeat the scene, so the Knight orders Pikachu to use Electro Ball. The Captain's Pansage retaliates with Solar Beam, allowing the Captain to escape with the Princess, with Iris borrowing the voice for her, as Zorua is unable to speak the human language. Luke is pleased by the scene and moves onwards. The Knight asks the Dragon Master where the Princess is, but the Dragon Master will tell him if he defeats her. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, so Axew tries to dodge, but fails and gets hit. Luke stops the scene, thinking Pikachu will have to slow down, as Axew is not fast. Cilan advises Axew could retaliate with Dragon Rage. The scene is repeated, so Axew uses Dragon Rage, countering Electro Ball. The Dragon Master tells the Knight he needs to prove he is strong enough. Axew uses Dragon Rage, though Pikachu uses Electro Ball, followed with Thunderbolt, to stop Dragon Rage. The Dragon Master disappears, acknowledging the Knight's will and courage to find the Princess. Meanwhile, Team Rocket observes. Before the third scene, Luke tells them that he will keep the camera rolling, so they must not stop. Ash asks what if they stop, so Cilan answers they need to "ab-lib it", so they cannot stick to the script too much. In third scene, the Knight needs to rescue the Princess from the Captain, for the Princess was forced to open the path to the Treasure Cave. Pansage uses Bullet Seed, but misses due to Pikachu's Quick Attack. Pikachu uses Electro Ball, powered up with Thunderbolt, stopping Solar Beam and defeating Pansage and the Captain. Suddenly, Team Rocket's Woobat attack them, appearing in a saucer and stealing the "Princess" (who transforms into Zorua). Golett uses Shadow Ball, destroying Team Rocket's saucer. The Knight is revealed to be the true main character, while the Captain tells him that Team Rocket was using him all along, and reveals himself to be a Sorcerer, while the Dragon Master appears as well. Pansage uses Bullet Seed on the cage, freeing Zorua, while Axew uses Dragon Rage to hit Team Rocket. Woobat uses Gust, engulfing Zorua, who gets saved by Ash's Tranquill. James sends Yamask, who uses Shadow Ball on her, but Pikachu was able to block it with Thunderbolt. Despite two attacks being countered, Zorua falls down. Meowth appears in front of Zorua, who transforms into a female Meowth, charming him. Jessie and James scold Meowth, so Zorua uses Night Daze to defeat Team Rocket, who fly away in jetpacks. The Sorcerer tells Zorua is saved from Team Rocket, while the Dragon Master disguised herself, for she takes off the disguise, revealing her true identity as the real princess. The Sorcerer and the Knight promise to the Princess they will protect her. The Princess promises to make a better world for the Pokemon, ending the movie. The movie is appreciated by the audience and Mr. Matthews himself is pleased, although he says that the battle scenes could have been more exciting. He advises Luke to go to the Battle Tournament at Nimbasa City. The heroes hear that, so they go with Luke, intending on participating in the Tournament. Debuts Character *Luke *Mr. Matthews Pokémon *Golett *Golurk *Escavalier *Zorua Move Night Daze Trivia *This is the episode with the longest English title, with 52 characters. *When Cilan advised Ash how to act in the movie, he mentioned a film "Yamask of the Opera". That is a reference to the Phantom of the Opera. *Who's That Pokémon?: Zorua (US) *Like "Lights, Camera, Quack-tion" episode, the heroes and their Pokémon help out by making a movie. *Zorua's transformation as a female Meowth looks similar to Meowzie, Meowth's love interest. Gallery The actress giggles behind Ash BW040 2.jpg The boy gets electrocuted BW040 3.jpg Zorua, the princess, is displeased by the orders BW040 4.jpg Cilan points out antagonists are also vital to the plot BW040 5.jpg Cilan tells Ash to be the character BW040 6.jpg The captain has captured the princess BW040 7.jpg Axew gets hit by Electro Ball BW040 8.jpg The Dragon Master stops the knight BW040 9.jpg The captain is defeated BW040 10.jpg Team Rocket appears BW040 11.jpg Cilan, the Sorcerer BW040 12.jpg The attack lands on the cage BW040 13.jpg Meowth admires the female Meowth BW040 14.jpg Iris, the real princess BW040 15.jpg The commercial for the movie }} Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Pokémon: Black & White Episodes